


Кристалл болотной ведьмы

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жойен Рид видит во сне трехглазого ворона, который велит ему разыскать волшебный кристалл давно погибшей колдуньи. Вместе с сестрой Жойен отправляется вглубь Мертвых болот на поиски хижины болотной ведьмы и ее волшебного кристалла. (действие происходит за четыре года до событий, описанных в книге “Битва королей”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кристалл болотной ведьмы

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моим бетам [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka), [ne_budet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet)

_“… Ослепнув, Ведьма Гибельных болот сотворила волшебный кристалл из зеленой гнилой воды и заключила в него Духа Трясины. Колдовской камень стал ее глазами, и когда ведьма сжимала его в руках — она могла видеть все на многие лиги вокруг._

_Ведьма была очень жестокой, ведь вместо сердца в ее груди был комок сухого черного торфа. Она желала лишь одного — причинить как можно больше зла людям, которые жили в Озерном краю._

_Ведьма насылала на плавучие деревни ядовитый туман, который нес серую лихорадку. Своим колдовством она возводила непроходимые заросли мертвых кустов с шипами, словно кинжалы. Она посылала своих слуг, болотных призраков, заманивать по ночам людей в гибельные трясины, и каждая новая жертва превращалась в болотного призрака и становилась ее новым служителем. Все, к чему прикасалась Ведьма своим темным волшебством, погибало, и на месте зеленых лугов появлялись черные Гибельные болота, где не мог жить ни зверь, ни птица, ни человек._

_Свою колдовскую силу Ведьма черпала из похищенных детских душ._  
_Каждый месяц в безлунную ночь Ведьма садилась в лодку из выдолбленной коряги и приплывала в деревни. Держа в руках свой волшебный глаз, она рыскала между плавучими домами, пока не находила тот, где беспечная мать спала в кровати, положив с собой младенца. Ведьма заходила в покои и забирала пустую колыбельку вместе с душой ребенка, а наутро мать просыпалась рядом с остывшим телом своего дитя._

_Многие смельчаки пытались найти жилище Ведьмы на Гибельных болотах и убить злодейку, но ни один из них не вернулся назад. В конце концов лорд Озерного края сам возглавил поход против Ведьмы, но и он, и его отряд сгинули без следа._

_Отчаявшиеся люди уже были готовы навсегда покинуть озерный край и уйти на твердую землю, но тут из дальних странствий вернулся младший сын погибшего лорда. Его звали сир Мосс, и он был отважным рыцарем, который за время своих скитаний совершил немало славных подвигов. Сир Мосс владел мечом из волшебной стали, которая могла разрубить камень с такой легкостью, словно это была высохшая тростинка._

_Когда сир Мосс узнал о злодеяниях Ведьмы и о том, что она убила его отца, он поклялся избавить озерный край от черной колдуньи и отомстить за все погубленные ею души._  
_Он в одиночку направился в самое сердце Гибельных болот на поиски злой Ведьмы._

_Ведьма взяла свой волшебный глаз и увидела, что сир Мосс переплыл реку и ступил на границу ее царства — мертвую черную равнину. Чтобы извести сира Мосса, она развеяла над пустошью пыльцу тысячи тысяч кровоцветов, и все вокруг заволокло ядовитым зеленым туманом. Тот несчастный, кто попадал в отравленную мглу, умирал страшной смертью — его кожа покрывалась волдырями и начинала гнить, а вдохнув воздух тумана, все живые существа мгновенно падали замертво._  
_Но сир Мосс не растерялся. Он обмазался с ног до головы плотным болотным илом и заткнул ноздри зеленым мхом. Туман не причинил ему вреда, и сир Мосс миновал мертвую равнину._

_Когда сир Мосс вошел в черный лес, который простирался за пустошью, Ведьма рассыпала перед ним заколдованные зубы львоящеров, и перед рыцарем вырос страшный колючий кустарник с шипами, словно острые копья. Сир Мосс достал свой меч из волшебной стали, которая рассекала камень, как сухую тростинку, и прорубил себе путь в сплетенных зарослях. Стоило клинку лишь коснуться шипастых веток, как они падали на землю и превращались в черную пыль._

_Разъяренная Ведьма поняла, что скоро сир Мосс достигнет ее хижины, и, вложив в заклинание всю свою колдовскую силу, вызвала Демона Болотной Тины._

_Демон был подобен мокрому грязному холму, без ног и без рук. Вместо глаз у него были два оконца болотной воды, а вместо рта — гнилая расщепленная коряга. Демон был разумен, хитер и силен. Он мог одолеть любого смельчака, с легкостью проглотив его, словно глубокая болотная трясина. Стрелы и мечи не причиняли Демону никакого вреда, и даже волшебная сталь клинка сира Мосса была бессильна против него. Когда рыцарь рубил его мечом, вязкая тина слипалась, и Демон вновь становился невредимым._  
_Огромный Демон преградил сиру Моссу путь к дверям хижины, и тот начал наносить ему удары своим волшебным мечом, но куски грязной тины мгновенно соединялись, и Демон восставал, смеясь над бессилием своего врага. Он проглотил меч из волшебной стали и сомкнулся вокруг безоружного храбреца._

_Тут сиру Моссу пришел бы конец, но Демон Болотной Тины очень любил играть в загадки. Ему редко удавалось сыграть с кем-нибудь, поэтому, когда он увидел, что у сира Мосса храброе сердце, и, даже потеряв свой меч, он не обратился в бегство, Демон предложил ему уговор._

_“Отгадай три моих загадки, человек, — сказал Демон. — Если ты это сделаешь, то победишь меня. Но если ты ошибешься хоть раз, то сам превратишься в тину, и я проглочу тебя, как проглотил тысячи тысяч других людей, не сумевших ответить правильно”._

_Демон знал, что рыцарь никогда не сможет отгадать все три загадки, и был уверен в своей победе. Сир Мосс согласился, и Демон загадал первую загадку: “Зайдешь ко мне — затянет; выбраться будет сложно, но возможно”._

_“Это болото”, — ответил сир Мосс._

_Демон разозлился и перешел к следующей загадке: “Нет рук, нет ног, но я пробиваю камни и стираю горы”._

_Сир Мосс не знал ответа на эту загадку. Он все думал и думал над разгадкой, но потом его осенило, и рыцарь сказал:_

_“Это капля воды”._

_Демон разъярился еще больше, потому что это был правильный ответ, и загадал последнюю, самую сложную загадку, которую никто из людей не смог отгадать прежде: “Без крыльев и без ног оно, но так быстро летит, что вовек не догонишь его”._

_Сир Мосс долго размышлял, но когда Демон торжествующе щелкнул ртом-корягой, собираясь сказать, что одержал победу, он вдруг понял ответ и произнес: “Это время”._

_Демон страшно закричал, и волшебство развеялось — болотная тина, из которой он был слеплен, высохла, рассыпавшись зеленой пылью. Путь к дому Ведьмы был свободен._

_Подобрав свой меч, Сир Мосс вошел в хижину, выбил из рук Ведьмы ее волшебный глаз и отсек ей голову. В тот же миг души всех, кого поработила Ведьма, обрели свободу._

_И с тех пор люди Сероводья были избавлены от злого волшебства, и все они жили долго и счастливо”._

Жойен закрыл древнюю книгу в кожаном переплете и посмотрел на Миру, которая сидела на ветке, болтая ногами, и ела чернику из деревянного туеска. Длинная каштановая коса была перекинута через плечо, и ее кончик свернулся в клубок на коленях. Мира очень гордилась своими волосами и втайне мечтала, что ей удастся отрастить их до пят, как у принцесс из легенд.

Дети устроились в уютном сплетении ветвей, похожем на шалаш, прямо над небольшим озерцом, покрытым зелеными листьями кувшинок. Стоячий пруд, окруженный невысокими деревьями, пересекала гать из бревен. На другом берегу начиналась тропинка, помеченная белыми камнями. Пройдя по ней, можно было очутиться перед огромным плотом, на котором располагался Дом Ридов — Сероводный Дозор — просторный двухэтажный деревянный чертог. Он был весь увит зеленью, а крышу покрывал дерн с растущей травой и маленькими деревцами. Издалека Дом Ридов ничем не отличался от обычного болотного холма.

Плот был причален к берегу одного из протоков реки Спокойной, и рядом с пристанью в илистой земле торчала связка шестов. Длинные весла, вытащенные из подгребиц, были сложены на носу плота.

Через три дня Сероводный Дозор должен был спуститься вниз к владениям клана Боггсов на свадебную церемонию — старший сын Боггса собирался жениться на дочери Клауса Фэнна, и лорд Хоуленд Рид, правитель болотного края Перешейка, собирался благословить союз, прежде чем молодые принесут свои клятвы перед чардревом в Богороще.

Дома озерных жителей никогда не стояли на одном и том же месте больше десяти дней. Они медленно перемещались целыми деревнями по протокам и небольшим рекам, выбирая для стоянок новые места, где можно было охотиться на дичь, забирать яйца из птичьих гнезд в камышовых зарослях, пополнять запасы ягод, орехов и трав. Те, кто жил на твердой земле (“вросшие в камень” как насмешливо называли их обитатели Сероводья), никак не могли понять, почему болотным людям не сидится на месте, и почему их дома все время **_движутся_**.

Дети Ридов даже не могли представить себе, как можно жить в застывшем замке, сложенном из каменных стен. Каждый день видеть из окошка одно и то же и выходить из дверей к одному и тому же месту — это же **_так скучно_**!

Бледно-зеленая змейка прошуршала в ветвях над головой Жойена. Внизу что-то плеснуло, и на большую кувшинку вдруг выпрыгнула толстая жаба в черных крапинках. Она уставилась выпученными глазами на Миру, раздутый зоб заколыхался, и над болотом разнеслось утробное ворчание “рррррибик-ррррриббик”.  
Мира рассмеялась и швырнула в жабу ягодкой черники, которую та поймала языком на лету.

— Сказку про Ведьму Гибельных болот я знаю наизусть, — сказала Мира. — Как и все остальные сказки в этой книжке. “Змеиная королева и волшебный цветок”, “Дудочка трясинного коряжника”, “Заговоренные ягоды” — мы слушали и читали их тысячу раз. На самом деле, Жойен, мне гораздо больше нравятся твои истории про сира Мосса, которые ты постоянно придумываешь. Они все время разные, а сказки из книги повторяют одно и то же.

Жойен улыбнулся и достал из кармана деревянного львоящера, с которым не расставался даже когда ложился спать. Игрушка, подаренная ему три года назад, гордо именовалась “сир Мосс”, и, благодаря богатой фантазии своего маленького владельца, пережила немало удивительных и опасных приключений, из которых всегда выходила победителем.

— Это не сказка и не легенда. Ведьма когда-то жила в Сероводье, прямо на Мертвых болотах. Она умела насылать ядовитый туман, превращать луга в болотные топи и возводить преграды из деревьев. Ее хижина до сих пор находится в глубине Мертвых болот. Она не движется, и вросла в землю. Люди не помнят про ведьму, потому что боятся идти в Мертвые болота. Все предпочли забыть про нее и про ее хижину, — ответил Жойен, поглаживая черную голову сира Мосса.

— Вот только зачем людям идти на Мертвые болота? — усмехнулась Мира. — Там опасные места и, говорят, вода очень ядовитая, поэтому там не водятся ни рыбы, ни птицы, ни лягушки, ни даже львоящеры.

Мира вновь запустила в жабу ягодкой черники, и та с кваканьем спрыгнула с кувшинки, обдав ногу девочки водяными брызгами. По поверхности озерца разошлись круги, и между кувшинок промелькнула чья-то зеленая чешуйчатая спинка.

— Еще отец рассказывал, что на Мертвых болотах тяжело дышать, пахнет гнилью и всякой гадостью. Там не растут цветы. Там все мертво. Поэтому они и называются “Мертвые болота”. Вот почему туда не ходят люди — им просто нечего там делать.

Сощурившись, Мира посмотрела на склоненную голову брата, и вдруг ее осенило.

— Ты прочитал мне эту старую сказку, потому что сейчас Сероводный Дозор стоит на границе Мертвых болот? Так? Ты хочешь напугать меня старой ведьмой, которой никогда не было? — Она весело пихнула маленького Жойена в бок. — Ты забыл, что мне уже одиннадцать лет, и я давно не верю в детские страшилки!

— Мира, ведьма когда-то жила на Мертвых болотах, и сир Мосс убил ее, — уверенно сказал Жойен, глядя серьезными светло-серыми глазами на сестру. — Вчерашней ночью ко мне снова прилетала трехглазая ворона. Она сказала, что сказка про ведьму — это правдивая история, и велела мне отыскать ее хижину.

Все веселье Миры мгновенно улетучилось. Она выпрямилась и встревожено посмотрела на брата. Когда ему было пять лет, он чуть не умер от серой лихорадки. Мать испробовала все средства — отвар королевской медянки, припарки из белого мха, вытяжку из змеиного яда, но все было бесполезно. Маленький Жойен умирал, разметавшись на подушках, набитых болотной мятой, которая должна была укрепить его сон и придать сил. Жойен сгорал в жаре лихорадки и бредил, пока мать и Мира сидели у его изголовья, прогнав за дверь других домочадцев. Отец молился Богам у чардрева всю ночь.

Наутро Жойен забылся сном, а в полдень открыл глаза и произнес: “Трехглазая ворона”. Он был очень слаб и еле говорил, но страшный жар пропал, и было видно, что мальчику стало гораздо лучше.

Когда Хоуленд Рид услышал о “трехглазой вороне”, он помрачнел, но ничего не сказал, и, хотя все обитатели Сероводного Дозора ликовали и радовались, вознося благодарность Старым Богам, лицо лорда Рида все равно оставалось печальным.

Как только Жойен пошел на поправку и достаточно окреп, отец долго расспрашивал его о видениях, приснившихся ему в лихорадочном бреду. Мальчик помнил лишь говорящую трехглазую ворону, но что именно сказала ему эта странная птица, он забыл. Отец попросил Жойена немедленно рассказывать обо всех снах, в которых ему явится трехглазый ворон и тщательно запоминать все, что он будет делать и о чем будет говорить.

Мира, подкараулив отца, попыталась выяснить, почему какая-то странная ворона оказалась для него важнее, чем выздоровевший Жойен, и не получилось ли так, что эта ворона волшебным образом исцелила брата, но отец лишь нахмурился, и, покачав головой, молча прошел мимо нее в Большой чертог.

Ворон прилетал к Жойену во снах еще несколько раз. Мальчик говорил, что птица беседует с ним, но он никак не мог запомнить ее слова. Отец вновь и вновь подробно выспрашивал о вороне и наказывал Жойену стараться запомнить каждый сон, в котором он увидит трехглазую птицу. И после пробуждения немедленно рассказывать о нем.

Мира боялась этой мерзкой вороны, ей не нравилось, как печалится отец всякий раз, когда слышит про нее. Девочка чувствовала, что эта ворона — враг, и больше всего на свете хотела, чтобы она перестала тревожить брата во сне. Последний раз трехглазая птица явилась Жойену больше года назад, и Мира успокоилась, решив, что больше ворона не будет его беспокоить.

— Ты рассказал отцу? — с тоской спросила Мира.

— Нет, — покачал головой Жойен. — Но я в первый раз запомнил все, что она мне сказала. Ворона показала мне путь и велела: “Найди хижину болотной ведьмы и возьми ее волшебный глаз. Тогда я больше не буду прилетать к тебе, потому что ты сможешь видеть”.

— Прямо так и сказала? — недоверчиво поморщилась Мира. — “Ты сможешь видеть”? Жойен, признайся, что это неправда! Как ты сможешь “видеть” волшебным глазом — ведь у тебя есть свои глаза, а у ведьмы из сказки их не было.

— Это правда, Мира! Почему ты не веришь мне? — запальчиво сказал Жойен, выпятив нижнюю губу. Он нахмурился. — Мы должны найти волшебный глаз болотной ведьмы, и тогда ворона больше не будет прилетать ко мне. Пойми, Мира, мы будем стоять здесь еще всего два дня, а потом наш замок отправится вниз по протоке, чтобы успеть на свадьбу к Боггсам. Ворона приснилась мне не случайно, ведь неизвестно, когда еще мы будем на стоянке так близко к Мертвым болотам.

— Ведьмы не существует, Жойен, как и ее хижины, — твердо сказала Мира. — А ты должен немедленно рассказать отцу о своем сне. Сейчас мы пойдем домой, и ты сразу же отправишься в Большой чертог.

— Нет, пожалуйста, Мира, ты не понимаешь, — Жойен смотрел на сестру с таким отчаянием, что ей стало не по себе. Она заметила, что брат крепко прижал к груди игрушечного львоящера, как делал всегда, когда очень волновался или был всерьез напуган. Мире стало страшно. — Отец боится того, что мне снится эта трехглазая ворона, я это вижу! Я спрашивал его много раз, почему он боится моих снов, но он не отвечает и только твердит, что я должен запомнить все, что говорит мне ворона! И если я действительно смогу избавиться от нее, то мне нужно отыскать волшебный глаз ведьмы. Мне нужно найти ее хижину! Я должен это сделать, но я знаю, что отец никогда не позволит мне пойти на Мертвые болота.

Казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и Жойен расплачется от бессилия убедить сестру поверить ему.

— Если эта ворона — зло, то, может быть, она просто хочет погубить тебя? — вдруг побледнела Мира. — Ты не должен ее слушать!

— Нет, — Жойен замотал головой так сильно, что вокруг нее поднялся вихрь вьющихся каштановых волос. — Я чувствую, что она не желает мне зла. Ворона когда-то спасла мне жизнь, и сейчас просто хочет что-то получить от меня взамен. Я думаю, что это ей нужен волшебный глаз ведьмы.

— Хорошо, — вздохнула Мира. — И как ты собираешься искать эту хижину? Отец говорил, что Мертвые болота тянутся на десятки лиг и даже больше. Мы не можем вслепую бродить там.

— Ворона показала мне путь. Хижина ведьмы совсем близко, мы дойдем до нее за один день. Когда я проснулся, то сразу же нарисовал путь на карте, потому что очень боялся забыть. Смотри! — Жойен с важным видом развернул перед Мирой серый пергамент.  
Это была карта Перешейка, которую мальчик тайком вытащил из стола отца. На северной части, рядом с отметкой “Пустоши Мертвых болот” стояла чернильная клякса, от которой наверх поднималась линия, пересекающая речку Быстринку, небольшую равнину и маленькое озеро. В центре озера красовалась жирная точка. Клякса, безусловно, означала стоянку Сероводного Дозора, а точка на озере — хижину ведьмы. Черта, соединяющая эти вешки, была не длиннее мизинца Жойена. Мира задумчиво изучала карту, постукивая ногтем по нижним зубам.

— Я должен пойти туда, Мира, — снова начал гнуть свое Жойен, глядя на сестру. Он пустил в ход последний, самый веский довод. — Если ты не отправишься вместе со мной, то я пойду один.

— Ты слишком мал для такого путешествия, — поджала губы Мира. — Мне придется пойти с тобой в эти Мертвые болота, но обещай, что если вдруг дорога, которую показала тебе ворона, окажется неверной, то мы немедленно развернемся.

— Конечно обещаю, Мира! Ты самая лучшая на свете сестра! — Жойен повис на шее Миры и ветка дерева угрожающе закачалась. Туесок с черникой перевернулся, и ягоды забарабанили по поверхности пруда.

— Жойен! Не веди себя как маленький ребенок, — Мира обняла брата одной рукой и чуть встряхнула, с радостью отметив, каким счастьем светились его большие серые глаза.

— Родители ничего не заметят! — сказал Жойен. — Сейчас мы почти рядом с Мертвыми болотами, а до хижины не больше дня одного дня пути или даже меньше.

Мира провела нехитрый подсчет в уме.

— Хорошо. Если мы выйдем завтра на рассвете и будем идти быстро, не останавливаясь на привалы, то успеем вернуться к ночи. И никто не будет нас искать и беспокоиться, куда мы пропали. Нам нужно будет взять легкий плот, чтобы переправиться через Быстринку, и веревки. Хижина твоей ведьмы стоит прямо в центре озера, поэтому придется перетащить плот через равнину.

— Мы найдем хижину ведьмы! — уверенно сказал радостный Жойен. Было видно, что ему не терпится отправиться в путешествие прямо сейчас. — И возьмем ее волшебный глаз!

Мира с улыбкой посмотрела на брата и покачала головой.  
— Может быть, там и есть эта хижина, Жойен. Но я уверена — все, что мы найдем посередине озера, — это пустой сгнивший дом, вросший в землю. Ведьмы и их волшебные глаза бывают только в детских сказках.

— Даже если и так, то все равно я выполню то, что сказала мне ворона во сне! — рассудительно сказал Жойен. — А значит, я больше никогда ее не увижу.

***

Глубокой ночью Жойен растолкал Миру. Он полностью собрался: надел походную курточку и кожаные бриджи, зашнуровал на ногах сапожки из шкуры львоящера. За спиной у мальчика висел свернутый плащ и маленькая котомка, а из кармана куртки торчала черная зубастая голова.

— Зачем ты берешь с собой игрушку? — зашептала Мира, неодобрительно покачав головой. —Сир Мосс прекрасно может подождать тебя дома.

Жойен упрямо свел брови.  
— Сир Мосс пойдет с нами, он очень отважный львоящер. Он поможет нам в поисках хижины болотной ведьмы.

— Какой же ты еще ребенок, Жойен, — не смогла удержаться от улыбки Мира. Ее сборы были недолгими. Уложив длинную косу вокруг головы, она надела приготовленную одежду, в которой рыбачила или охотилась на птиц, застегнула пояс с длинным ножом и закинула на перевязь небольшую острогу-трезубец.  
Девочка положила в котомку моток веревки, несколько небольших просмоленных факелов, огниво, мех с водой, немного вяленой рыбы и пару горстей орехов.

— Жойен, давай договоримся сразу. Мы пойдем очень быстро, и не будем делать долгих привалов. Если к середине дня мы не выйдем к круглому озеру, в центре которого якобы стоит дом болотной ведьмы, мы немедленно развернемся и пойдем назад. Придется солгать отцу, что мы просто неудачно поохотились.

— Хорошо, — нехотя кивнул мальчик.

Дети выскользнули из замка незамеченными, миновав двух полусонных дозорных у схода на пристань. Занимались серые утренние сумерки, и над влажной низиной стоял густой белый туман.  
Рядом с деревянными мостками на берег были вытащены на просушку плоты и весла. Мира выбрала самый легкий плот, сделанный из двух бревен, подхватила длинный прочный шест и пару широких коротких весел. Она осторожно столкнула плот на воду и прислушалась — заметили или нет легкий плеск часовые на пристани — но белый туман глушил все звуки.

Мира вспрыгнула на бревна и подала руку Жойену. Плот был слишком узким и предназначался скорее для быстрой переправы одного человека через небольшой пруд или протоку, чем для длительного плавания, но тащить волоком по равнине более тяжелый плот у детей не хватило бы сил.  
Оттолкнувшись от дна шестом, Мира направила плот по течению.

Протока вливалась в устье реки Быстринки, на другой стороне которой начинались Мертвые болота. Туман почти развеялся, но небо было серым, и веяло утренней стылой прохладой. Жойен немного дрожал, он волновался, но старался казаться спокойным. Переправа через Быстринку отняла много времени и сил — течение сносило легкий плот вниз, а шест уже не доставал до дна. Дети всем весом налегали на весла, держа направление на темно-серый пологий берег.

Наконец плот с тихим шуршанием воткнулся в мягкий прибрежный ил, и Мира, выпрыгнув на сушу, растянулась на земле в высохших зарослях осоки. Жойен присел рядом с ней, поглаживая голову своего игрушечного ящера. Отдышавшись, девочка размяла натруженные плечи и поднялась на ноги. На другой стороне Быстринки ничего нельзя было разглядеть, белая дымка затянула и реку, и ее берега.

— Ну что ж, вот мы и пришли на Мертвые болота, Жойен, — сказала Мира. У нее было неспокойно на душе. Казалось, что в густых белых стеблях осоки никто не жил, не было слышно ни шелеста, ни гудения болотной мошкары, ни тихого плеска воды — словно осока, умирая, задушила всех своих обитателей. Даже воздух на этом берегу был какой-то странный, плотный и тягучий, как будто в запертой душной комнате без окон, и девочке на миг почудилось, что ей стало трудно дышать. Встряхнув головой, чтобы прогнать наваждение, она посмотрела на Жойена. Тот был полон решимости и стоял, стискивая в руках своего отважного сира Мосса, будто набираясь от него храбрости продолжить путь.

— Итак, мы идем дальше? Или, пока не поздно, возвращаемся назад?  
Жойен покачал головой, и, не выпуская из рук игрушечного львоящера, развернул свою карту.

— Нет. Мы не поплывем назад. Сейчас нам надо идти прямо на север. Смотри, мы пересечем эту равнину, потом пройдем между двумя холмами и выйдем к озеру с ведьминой хижиной. Если мы хотим вернуться домой к закату, нам нужно поспешить.

— Ну что ж… — вздохнула Мира. — Это твое решение.

Она обвязала плот веревками, и, опоясавшись широкой петлей, подняла весла. Жойен взял шест и стал похож на крохотного странника с длинным посохом. Дети продолжили путь в глубину Мертвых болот.  
Плот легко скользил за Мирой по влажной земле, приминая жухлую траву.

Миновав полосу желтой осоки, они вышли на просторную, тянувшуюся насколько хватало глаз, топкую равнину. Вдалеке виднелись два высоких холма, за которыми должно было быть озеро. Пейзаж вокруг совсем не походил на болота и лесные луга Сероводья. Все было мертвым и каким-то призрачным. Тут и там кривились черные остовы мертвых деревьев, а ломкие стебли вереска окаймляли оконца болотной воды, в которой плавали белесые стебли и полусгнившая ряска. Даже мох, покрывавший волглые кочки, был мертвым, серым и склизким. Деревянные подошвы скользили по нему, и было трудно удерживать равновесие. Зато бревна плота, которые волочила за собой Мира, ехали по земле словно по свежевыпавшему снегу.  
В этом болоте не было жителей — ни птиц, ни лягушек, ни даже насекомых, все в точности так, как и говорил отец. Никто не хотел вить гнезда и строить укрытия в этом мертвом гнилом месте.

Если бы Мира и Жойен не выросли в Сероводье, они давным-давно бы сгинули в коварной равнинной трясине. С врожденным чутьем болотных жителей они выбирали путь, ступая на безопасные камешки и кочки. Чем дальше они продвигались, тем сильнее становился гнилостный запах. Время от времени в черных озерцах вздувался очередной пузырь и лопался, выпуская новую порцию зловония.

— Все, как в сказке, — сказал Жойен, зажимая нос ладошкой. — Это остатки ведьминого тумана, который она выпустила на сира Мосса.

— Не говори глупостей, Жойен, — отмахнулась Мира. — Так всегда пахнет на плохих болотах —словно протухшими яйцами.

— Ни на одном плохом болоте так сильно не воняло. Может, воспользуемся советом из сказки? Заткнем ноздри болотным мхом и пройдем ядовитый туман? — Жойен с улыбкой посмотрел на сестру.

— Надо было захватить с собой пригоршню мха у пристани, — рассмеялась Мира. — До здешнего мха даже дотрагиваться противно, он похож на гнилые жабьи потроха.

Смрад стал совсем невыносимым, и Мира повязала лицо брата своим платком. Сама она давно уже дышала через рот, надеясь, что отвратительный воздух равнины не ядовит и не причинит им никакого вреда.

Через несколько часов они достигли двух холмов, которые возвышались над мертвой равниной, словно два серых стража. Зловоние уменьшилось (или они просто принюхались к тухлому запаху), но воздух продолжал оставаться тягучим, плотным и неподвижным.  
Они присели на бревна своего плота, и Мира достала еду из котомки. Мальчик с жадностью припал к меху с водой, а потом взял несколько орехов.

— Почему здесь все погибло? — спросил Жойен, глядя на сгнившую корягу, которая валялась в белесой траве неподалеку от места их привала. Снизу черное дерево переливалось серебром.

Мира сосредоточенно жевала жесткий кусочек рыбы. Она огляделась по сторонам. Перед холмами простиралась серая равнина с черными проемами болотной воды. Сухие стебли вереска стояли неподвижно, словно даже ветер не осмеливался тревожить покой Мертвых болот.

— Легенды говорят, что когда-то, очень давно, здесь была страшная битва между Андалами, Первыми людьми и Детьми леса. После сражения был заключен мир, но на равнине погибло так много Детей, что с тех пор эта земля стала проклятой. На ней ничего не растет, даже кровоцветы, и никто сюда не приходит. Никто, кроме глупых детей, которые верят в старые сказки.

— И в говорящих трехглазых ворон, — закончил за сестру Жойен. Он украдкой кормил орехом своего львоящера.

— Может быть, нам все же вернуться назад? — снова спросила Мира. — Мне не нравится это место. Эта земля словно вытягивает все силы. И еще мне не нравится, что мы зашли так далеко в эти проклятые болота.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Жойен. — Мы не вернемся. До хижины ведьмы осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Нам нужно переплыть озеро, а там на островке мы найдем ее дом и ее волшебный глаз.

Мира покачала головой.

— Ох, Жойен, ты даже не представляешь, как я ругаю себя за то, что согласилась на твои уговоры. Обещай мне, что если на острове мы ничего не найдем, то немедленно повернем назад и не будем плавать по озеру взад-вперед, разыскивая другие острова.

— Поворачивать назад не придется, — упрямо поджал губы Жойен. — Хижина ведьмы стоит на самом большом острове, он там один такой. Я видел его во сне.

— Ну что ж… Тогда двигаемся дальше!

Мира вновь накинула на себя веревочную петлю, и они направились в узкий проход между высокими холмами. Он вывел их к широкому темному озеру, обрамленному зарослями мертвой осоки. Гнилостная вонь сменилась железистым запахом стоячей воды. По-прежнему не ощущалось даже легкого дуновения ветерка, и ни единый звук не нарушал царящее над озером безмолвие. По гладкой черной поверхности вдруг заструились клубы прозрачного тумана.

Мира свернула веревку и прошла сквозь сухую осоку, ломая стебли. Она столкнула плот на воду, промочив ноги почти до колен. Бревна закачались, и широкие круги побежали к центру озера, разгоняя клочья тумана.  
Вдалеке смутно виднелись очертания то ли берега, то ли острова — конечной цели их путешествия. Небо чуть посветлело, но все равно оставалось затянутым серыми тучами, и солнце, скрытое за плотной пеленой облаков, походило на маленькую серебряную монетку.

Оттолкнувшись шестом от берега, они поплыли к середине озера. Внезапно послышался гулкий плеск, и что-то так сильно ударило в бревна снизу, что Жойен чуть не полетел в воду. Мира едва успела ухватить его за воротник курточки.

— Осторожно!

В темной воде мелькнула черная чешуйчатая спина, почти не уступающая размером плоту, на котором жались друг к другу перепуганные дети. Мира перехватила шест как длинное копье. Чтобы вытащить острогу, нужно было выпустить либо шест, либо Жойена, но девочка боялась, что ее небольшой трезубец едва ли сможет даже ранить это огромное озерное чудовище.

— Это … это рыба? — прошептал Жойен. Его сердце бешено колотилось, он едва мог дышать. — Ты говорила, что здесь не водятся ни рыбы, ни львоящеры!

— Я не знала! — тоже шепотом ответила ему Мира. — И это совсем не льво…

Кракккккк!

Исполинская зубастая пасть бесшумно вынырнула из воды и схватила шест, перекусив его пополам. Черная тень мгновенно скрылась в глубине. Плот зашатался, и Мира расставила ноги, стараясь удержать равновесие. Она крепко прижала к себе брата, отшвырнув измочаленный обломок шеста.  
Вода вокруг них словно вскипела — все новые и новые черные спины всплывали к поверхности и тыкались в бревна, окружая плот. Мира выхватила свой трезубец.

— Жойен, ложись вниз и держись очень крепко! — скомандовала она, не отрывая взгляда от клубящейся воды и черных теней, мельтешащих внизу. Мальчик немедленно вжался в бревна, подобрав под себя ноги.

Их плот угрожающе раскачивался посреди озера, и Мира поняла, что долго им не продержаться. Еще несколько ударов, и легкие бревна либо опрокинутся, либо вовсе разлетятся в щепы.

— Мира, нам надо грести к берегу! Они сейчас перевернут наш плот! — прокричал Жойен.

Он схватил обеими руками короткое весло и принялся грести изо всех сил, стараясь не смотреть на проплывающие внизу черные силуэты. Мира привстала на колено, и, продолжая сжимать нацеленную в воду острогу, начала грести в такт Жойену.  
Вдруг плот подпрыгнул, словно в него ударил таран, и Мира едва не выронила свою острогу, а Жойен упустил весло.

Рядом с Мирой заклубилась вода, и она увидела как стремительно надвигается на нее жуткая морда полурыбы-полуящера с черными блестящими глазами. Мгновение спустя чешуйчатое рыло сменилось двойным рядом острых загнутых зубов. Мира, не медля, с размаху вонзила трезубец прямо в широко распахнутую пасть. Наконечник воткнулся почти до основания, и чудовище судорожно дернулось, окатив девочку водой с головы до ног.  
Мира почувствовала, как древко рвется из ее рук — зверь подался на глубину, утаскивая его за собой. Девочка разжала сведенные пальцы и выпустила острогу, наклонившись так сильно, что едва не коснулась ладонями воды, по которой расплылось темное пятно крови.  
Внезапно все черные тени устремились к месту, откуда черным облаком расходился кровавый след. Вода забурлила — видимо, озерные чудища принялись добивать раненого собрата и драться за куски добычи.

Дети переглянулись, и удвоили усилия, стараясь как можно быстрее оставить позади страшное побоище. Мира гребла уцелевшим веслом, а Жойен помогал ей рукой с зажатой игрушкой.  
Наконец они достигли берега острова, и быстро выскочили на илистую землю, ловко вытащив плот в четыре руки.  
Крепко обнявшись, брат с сестрой смотрели, как разбегаются по озеру огромные круги от того места, где Мире удалось ранить водяное чудовище.

— Это все-таки были львоящеры? — неуверенно спросил Жойен. — Ты ведь говорила, что здесь никто не живет, даже львоящеры!

— Это не львоящеры, — покачала головой Мира. — Они слишком крупные, и пасть у них совсем не такая… К тому же львоящерам на Мертвым болотах делать нечего, потому что здесь для них нет еды.

Мира сразу пожалела о своей последней фразе, потому что Жойен немедленно спросил:  
— Тогда кого едят **_эти_** львоящеры?

Мира закрыла глаза и коротко вздохнула.

— Ох, Жойен, наше путешествие стало слишком опасным, — сказала она. — Мы чудом избежали смерти на этом озере, и я лишилась своего оружия. А еще у нас нет шеста и всего одно весло. Теперь я не знаю, как мы будем возвращаться назад — ведь мы не сможем отбиваться от этих… этих зверей факелами. Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я жалею, что поверила в твою детскую блажь. Если честно, я думала, что мы просто придем к пустому месту на Мертвым болотах, и ты убедишься, что никакой хижины ведьмы там нет, потому что все это — всего лишь сказка из книги. И вдруг оказывается, что в озере плавают какие-то неизвестные страш… какое-то неизвестное зверье, и мы оказались в ловушке! И что нам делать теперь?!

— Теперь нам надо идти вперед, — твердо сказал Жойен. — Ты ведь хотела, чтобы я избавился от вороны? Я тоже этого хочу. Больше всего на свете. Поэтому мы должны двигаться дальше. Мы уже совсем близко к хижине.

— Кажется, другого выбора у нас и нет, — горько усмехнулась Мира. — Остается только надеяться, что эти “львоящеры” хорошо попировали, сожрав своего сородича, и на обратном пути они не обратят на нас внимания.

Дети оставили плот на берегу и направились вглубь острова. Почва была каменистой, и пейзаж изменился — вместо равнинной трясины их окружал лес с черными полуистлевшими остовами деревьев. Мира и Жойен, взявшись за руки, шагали по белесой траве, и темные деревья тянули к ним свои узловатые ветки. Лес становился все гуще, и внезапно путь детям преградила стена шипастого кустарника. Черные колючие заросли тянулись в обе стороны настолько далеко, что казалось, они опоясывали весь остров. Шипы на ветвях были величиной с указательный палец.

Мира остолбенела.

— Все как в сказке! — торжествующе сказал Жойен и с ноткой превосходства посмотрел на сестру. — Это тот самый кустарник, который прорубал своим мечом сир Мосс!

— Боюсь, нам придется гораздо сложнее, чем сиру Моссу, у нас нет его меча из волшебной стали, — нахмурившись, покачала головой Мира. — Посмотри, далеко ли идет этот кустарник!

Она приподняла брата и посадила его на плечи. Жойен вытянул голову.

— Мы не сможем обойти его… я не вижу, где он заканчивается… Кусты растут так далеко вправо… и влево тоже! Но мы можем пройти через него, он тянется вперед футов на пятьдесят. Но какой же он густой! Одни сплошные ветки и колючки!

— Что ж, — промолвила Мира. — Значит, мы пройдем сквозь кусты.

Она сняла с себя рубашку и плотно обмотала голову, а потом соорудила повязку для брата. Девочка натянула рукава куртки на ладони.

— Мы пройдем через шипы, но будь осторожен, Жойен, и береги лицо!

Мальчик серьезно кивнул. Сначала они попытались протиснуться сквозь кусты, но оказалось, что ползти было немного проще. Черные острые ветки впивались в голову и плечи, царапали тканевые курточки и хватались за котомки. Казалось, что кустарник был живой, и они словно угодили в когти какого-то хищного животного. Они пробирались ползком в сплетениях колючих ветвей целую вечность, отвоевывая каждый дюйм своего продвижения вперед.

Наконец впереди показался просвет, и Мира змеей выскользнула из кустарника. Она помогла выкарабкаться на свободу Жойену, в чьи ноги вцепилось сразу четыре шипастые ветки. Когда Мира рывком дернула брата на себя, они разжали хватку и втянулись назад, точно лапы. Над черным кустарником пронесся то ли вздох, то ли стон — будто кто-то неведомый гневался, упустив добычу, которая уже была у него в руках.

Жойен весь трясся, и Мира прижала его к себе. Почему-то ей стало очень жутко — даже на озере, отбиваясь от водяных чудищ, она испугалась меньше, чем этого протяжного стонущего всхлипа.

— Жойен, не бойся, — прошептала она еле двигающимися губами. — Это всего лишь кустарник. Нам не нужно его бояться.

— Я его не боюсь. Ведь мы прошли его, как прошел сир Мосс, и оказались даже лучше и храбрее! Ведь у нас с собой не было волшебного меча, — ответил Жойен и вдруг вытянул руку вперед. Его глаза широко распахнулись. — Смотри! Мира, смотри! Мы пришли! Это хижина болотной ведьмы!

Они оказались на небольшой поляне с белесой травой, окруженной мертвыми деревьями. Поляна была усыпана каменными обломками, которые густо покрывал зеленый и серый лишайник. Неровные остатки некогда величественных шести колонн, потемневших от времени, вросли в землю. Прямо за ними возвышался черный холм с каменными створками ворот, плотно увитыми сухим плющом. Дети, разинув рты, ошеломленно смотрели на развалины чужого древнего храма.

— Это не хижина, Жойен. Это руины какого-то святилища, — сказала Мира, — И, кажется, оно давным-давно заброшено… может быть, даже целую тысячу лет.

Они подошли ближе. Величавые ворота были сомкнуты так плотно, что тонкая темная линия, разделяющая створки, была еле заметна. Камень был испещрен надписям и истерт от времени.

Мира оборвала сухие плети плюща.

— Кто же построил этот храм?

— Дети Леса, — завороженно прошептал Жойен. Он широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на руины. — В своем сне я видел сверху только холм и ворота. Все было таким маленьким, и я был уверен, что это хижина…

— Это не Дети Леса, — уверенно сказала Мира. Она продолжала очищать ворота от наросшей мертвой травы и плюща. — Они никогда не строили каменных храмов.

Девочка изо всех сил толкнула каменные створки, но они остались неподвижными.

— Возможно, в этом заброшенном святилище действительно есть что-то… что поможет тебе забыть эту трехглазую ворону, — промолвила Мира, прекратив безуспешные попытки хоть на несколько дюймов раздвинуть каменные двери. — Но боюсь, мы не сможем пройти внутрь. Наверное, вход завален изнутри. Или заперт.

Жойен не слушал ее. Он внимательно вглядывался в руны и грубые рисунки, сплошной вязью покрывающие створки ворот.

— Наверное, этот храм построили Первые люди вместе с Детьми Леса, — прошептал он. — Мира, посмотри на рисунки!

Мира перевела взгляд на поверхность дверей, испещренную картинками и рунами. Рисунки изображали Чардрева, рядом с которыми, взявшись за руки стояли маленькие и высокие фигурки людей.

— Ты прав, Жойен. Этот храм построили Первые люди, возможно, им помогали своей магией Дети Леса. Вот только почему мы ничего не знаем про этот храм? Отец не рассказывал про него… что находится внутри? Зачем Детям Леса нужно было каменное укрытие?

— Может, это храм Первых Людей? Куда могли входить и Дети Леса? — предположил Жойен. — И может быть, Дети Леса могли миновать ворота без труда, а из людей в храм могли заходить только посвященные? И они должны были знать слово, которое открывает двери…

Жойен вдруг заплясал от волнения.

— Мира, Мира, Мира! Наверняка ответ нам подскажут руны! Отец учит нас языку Первых людей, но я пока знаю слишком мало! Но ты сможешь их прочитать!

— Я попробую… — Мира сощурилась, вглядываясь в полустертые письмена. Потом она подняла с земли прутик и повторила руны на земле. — Так… это… словно какая-то загадка. Ничего не понимаю… “Я дороже всего на свете, если нуждаться во мне. Если нет меня, в огне мир умрет. Я не имею цены, когда меня много. Но когда меня много слишком, то весь мир я поглощаю”.

Девочка недоуменно уставилась на брата и снова вернулась к рунам:  
— Я перевела правильно… но получается какая-то бессмыслица.

Жойен сел рядом на корточки и посмотрел на знаки, которые Мира начертила на земле.

— Что это означает? — девочка подняла глаза на брата. — Чего-то мало — и мир умирает в огне. Чего-то много — и мир умирает, проглоченный. Это какое-то чудовище? Дракон? Магия?

— Это загадка! — восхищенно прошептал Жойен. — Мира, все, как в сказке про болотную ведьму! Вспомни, как Демон Болотной Тины загадывал загадки сиру Моссу, чтобы тот смог пройти в хижину!

— Но то была сказка, Жойен! И загадки там были довольно простые. К тому же, зачем заставлять ломать голову тех, кто просто хочет зайти внутрь? Сочинять какие-то загадки, записывать их рунами на дверях…

— Но может быть, это сделали с какой-то целью? Может быть, Дети Леса и те люди, что строили храм, не хотели, чтобы внутрь заходил кто попало? Может, не всем людям было дозволено входить в святилище?

— Может быть. Но нам от этого не легче. Я ничего не понимаю в этой загадке.

Жойен нахмурился. Он напряженно думал.

— Так… Ответом должно быть что-то очень простое… что всегда рядом с нами… Смотри, Мира — если “сильно нуждаться” в этом, то оно становится дороже всего на свете. Что сейчас для нас дороже всего на свете?

— Семья… Дом… Сероводье… — Мира кусала губы. — Я не знаю, Жойен!

— Нет, не то! — покачал головой мальчик. — К тому же, если бы “этого” было мало, то вокруг бы все горело. “В огне мир умрет”. Поэтому отгадку нужно искать во второй части — скорее всего, то, что загадано, вокруг нас в избытке. И ничего не стоит. Что сейчас нас окружает?

— Лес? Болота?

Жойен вдруг застыл, и его лицо словно озарилось изнутри.

— Я понял! Я понял отгадку! — закричал он, вскочив на ноги. — Дети Леса просили Старых Богов обрушить молот вод на южные земли, вот почему Перешеек превратился в болото. Воды было слишком много, и она чуть не поглотила все живое!

— А в пустынях Дорна воды нет вообще, и там все погибает от огня! — подхватила Мира. Счастливый Жойен бросился ей на шею и крепко обнял.

— Вода! — одновременно выкрикнули дети прямо в каменные двери.

Створки ворот остались неподвижными, и улыбка Жойена погасла.

— Язык Первых людей! — хлопнула себя по лбу ладонью Мира. — Амра!

Ворота со скрежетом разъехались в стороны, выпуская облако пыли и запах затхлого подземелья. Дети осторожно заглянули внутрь — небольшой темный зал уходил вглубь покатым полом.

— Нам понадобится огонь, чтобы идти вперед. Надеюсь, этот храм не очень большой, — сказала Мира.

Она достала из котомки факел, и, щелкнув огнивом, зажгла его. Жойен уже стоял на пороге, вглядываясь в темноту пещеры.

— Идем скорее, Мира! Я что-то вижу впереди, прямо у той стены…

Как только они зашли внутрь, каменные двери захлопнулись, и сердце Миры упало. Некоторое время они молчали, и в свете факела девочка увидела, как исказилось от испуга лицо Жойена.

— Не бойся, — прошептала она, хотя ее саму трясло от ужаса. — Амра!

Двери остались неподвижными.

— Амра!.. Амра! Вода! — выкрикнула она.

Затхлый воздух каменного зала глушил все звуки. Двери не открывались. Мира подбежала прямо к воротам и, прижав лицо к холодному камню, громко выдохнула дрожащим от отчаяния голосом: “Вода…”  
Она еле сдерживала слезы.

— Мира, не пугай меня, — тихо сказал Жойен. Его губы прыгали, но было видно, что мальчик сумел подавить свой страх. — Двери откроются только если мы найдем то, за чем пришли сюда.

— Ох, Жойен… ничего ты не понимаешь, — прижавшись лбом к каменным дверям, всхлипнула Мира. — Сейчас мы оказались в ловушке, и никто… никто не знает, что мы тут! Даже если родители начнут поиски… они никогда не смогут найти нас **_здесь_**!

— Тогда нам нужно идти вперед, — тихо, но твердо сказал Жойен. Он взял сестру за руку. — Идем. Мы сможем найти волшебный глаз и другой выход из храма. Я верю в это!

Держась за руки, дети пересекли пустую комнату, и их шаги звучали почти неслышно — ноги по щиколотку утопали в мягкой пыли и паутине. Они увидели дверь в стене, но на гладкой каменной плите не было ничего, ни ручки, ни кольца, ни разъема створок. В отличие от входных ворот, на этой двери не было ни рун, ни рисунков.

Рядом у стены стояла огромная каменная чаша на треноге, словно гигантская открытая жаровня. Ее верхний край был почти вровень с макушкой Жойена. По бокам чаши был выбит узор. Кроме этой чаши-жаровни в закрытой комнате больше ничего не было.

— Она стоит здесь не просто так, — сказал Жойен. — Кажется, на ней тоже руны Первых людей.

Мира приблизила факел к чаше, и заметила прямо между ножек груду истлевших костей. Оскаленный череп был увенчан ржавым шлемом, а черные сухие пальцы сжимали потускневший клинок кинжала. Мира вздрогнула и выпрямилась. Она встала так, чтобы закрыть собой страшную находку. Жойену не нужно было видеть эти останки — он все еще верил, что находится в сказке, словно сир Мосс, и легко преодолеет все препятствия, вернувшись домой с победой.

Мира наклонила голову и провела пальцем по выбитым рунам.

— “Оставь здесь то, что дорого тебе”, — с удивлением сказала она. — Что это значит?

Дети переглянулись.

— Это жертва? Мы должны принести жертву? — прошептала Мира. — Пища? Или кровь? Или…  
Вдруг она похолодела — ее осенила кошмарная догадка.

— Нет... Нет! О Боги, Жойен, во что втянула нас эта проклятая ворона?!! — она почувствовала, как ее глаза обожгло слезами.

Жойен не слушал ее. Он достал из кармана сира Мосса, погладил его голову и осторожно положил деревянного львоящера в центр чаши. Глаза мальчика блестели, а губы слабо дрожали.

— Игрушку? — ошеломленно переспросила Мира. — Надо положить… игрушку?

Жойен закусил губу, чтобы не расплакаться.

— Нет. Ты должна положить сюда то, что дорого тебе.

— Но у меня нет с собой ничего дорогого… — покачала головой Мира. — Я могу оставить оружие, но моя острога на дне озера, а сеть я не взяла…

— Мира, это же очевидно. У тебя есть то, что дорого тебе.

Девочка наконец поняла, что имеет в виду Жойен. Медленно достав нож, Мира тихо расплакалась и распустила свою косу, сложенную в корону на голове. Она отрезала ее под корень и положила в чашу, полностью закрыв густыми каштановыми волосами игрушечного львоящера.

Как только волосы Миры оказались в чаше, от факела отделилась маленькая искорка. Она упала в чашу, и мгновенно вспыхнуло высокое пламя, ярко озарив своды каменного зала. Лица детей обожгло жаром, и они отшатнулись назад.

Каменная плита медленно отъехала в сторону, открывая проход в просторный холл, в котором виднелись убегающие вниз ступеньки.

Взяв за руку брата, Мира осторожно шагнула вперед. Она чуть вздрогнула, услышав за спиной глухой скрежет каменной плиты — дверь закрылась.  
Спустившись по широкой, изъеденной временем каменной лестнице, дети очутились в огромном зале, в котором не было видно ни стен, ни свода — это был не рукотворный чертог, а подземная пещера, и ее покатый пол уходил вниз. Бугристые коричневато-желтые стены сочились влагой, воздух был сырым — пахло мокрой землей и затхлым погребом. То тут, то там сквозь камень проглядывали странные белесые отростки — корни деревьев, как предположила Мира. В неярком свете факела ей казалось, что блеклые корни, похожие на перекормленных червей, поднимают свои головы и внимательно смотрят им вслед.

Вскоре дети обнаружили, что идут по широкому выступу, опоясывающему высокую каменную стену. Справа тянуло ледяным холодом — там была пропасть, и когда Мира бросила вниз камень, они не уловили даже отдаленного звука удара, как ни старательно вслушивались в могильную тишину. За пропастью виднелись очертания другой скалы.

Мира шла впереди, по-прежнему держа за руку Жойена. Она старалась, чтобы брат находился как можно ближе к стене. Из пропасти справа поднимался ледяной воздух, и ноги девочки совсем закоченели.

— Мира! Твой факел погас… — вдруг прошептал Жойен и остановился.

Мира непонимающе посмотрела на него. Как мог погаснуть факел, если она отчетливо видела стену и постепенно сужающийся выступ, по которому они, прижавшись друг к другу, осторожно продвигались вперед. Девочка бросила взгляд на факел и похолодела — она держала в руке обгорелую черную деревяшку.

Вокруг них плясали маленькие зеленые огоньки, играя тенями и бросая странные зеленоватые отблески на лица. Их мертвенно-зеленый свет ярко освещал путь. Мира прижала к себе брата, испуганно глядя на мерцающие огни.

— Это болотные огоньки, — сказал Жойен. — Но ведь сир Мосс, убив ведьму, освободил все порабощенные души… Почему они все еще здесь? Почему они охраняют ведьму?

Огоньки кружились в странном танце — их становилось все больше — они порхали, соединялись в поток и падали в пропасть, словно призрачный зеленый водопад.

— Они не причинят нам вреда, — неуверенно ответила Мира. — Мы должны идти дальше.

Вскоре их путь преградил огромный валун, покрытый ошметками черного мха. В свете пляшущих зеленых огоньков можно было разглядеть противоположный край скалы с точно таким же широким выступом. Рядом с валуном на двух прогнивших деревянных опорах крепился подвесной мост, перекинутый через пропасть. Он был увит белесыми корнями и покрыт черными кляксами лишайников. На другом конце моста виднелась черная арка прохода, выбитая в скале.

Мира достала из котомки веревку, и, соорудив две прочные петли, обвязала себя и брата, пропустив ее под мышками и закрепив на талии крепким двойным узлом. Настил выглядел так, словно собирался вот-вот рухнуть в пропасть. Некоторые перекладины отсутствовали, а левый канат-поручень в центре моста разошелся и висел на нескольких тонких волокнах.

— Я не уверена, что этот мост не развалится у нас под ногами, — сказала Мира. — Поэтому крепко держись за правый канат, Жойен. И ступай легко — помнишь, как мы бегали наперегонки по ветвям в рощах? Держи баланс и старайся не смотреть вниз.

Жойен серьезно кивнул. В свете огоньков его лицо было бледно-зеленым, как у мертвеца.  
Мира пошла первой, ступая легко и осторожно, проверяя носком ноги прогнившие перекладины настила. Мост тихонько покачивался и скрипел. Несколько раз девочка поскользнулась на черном лишайнике, но удержала равновесие, а Жойен чуть не упал, когда его ступню вдруг обвил белесый корень.

Дети медленно продвигались по мосту в окружении зеленых огней. В их ярком сиянии стал виден свод гигантской пещеры и две скалы, рассеченные широкой пропастью. Конечная цель пути —высокая темная арка — становилась все ближе.

Внезапно под ногой Миры что-то хрустнуло, и она по колено провалилась вниз. Изогнувшись, девочка упала плашмя на мост, больно ударившись животом, и почувствовала, как под ее весом разъезжаются доски и рвутся гнилые веревки. Она вцепилась в толстый канат-поручень и подтянулась, но вдруг мост с резким треском разошелся пополам. Одна его часть с грохотом ударилась об скалу, а вторая повисла над пропастью, и Жойен, не удержавшись, соскользнул с нее. Он даже не успел вскрикнуть.

Миру с силой дернуло вниз, и она еще крепче вцепилась в канат-поручень. Веревка врезалась ей в грудь и живот, где-то внизу на другом конце болтался в петле Жойен, по-прежнему не издавший ни единого звука. Мира, сцепив зубы, начала медленно подниматься по провисшему настилу, переставляя руки по канату. Мост угрожающе скрипел, и девочка слышала, как одно за другим лопаются волокна, связывающие настил с канатами-поручнями. Она старалась ни на что не обращать внимания, сосредоточившись лишь на накренившемся настиле. Закусив до крови губу, на пределе всех своих сил Мира продолжала ползти вперед, подтягивая себя и Жойена.

Вдруг она почувствовала, что тяжесть, сковывающая ее плечи и грудь, немного уменьшилась. Скосив глаза, она увидела брата, который одной рукой судорожно цеплялся за опоясывающую его петлю, а второй — за перекладины настила. Времени переглядываться не было, Мира удвоила усилия, пробираясь вперед к заветному уступу на скале. Пот заливал глаза, девочке не хватало воздуха, она, дыша хрипло и с клекотом, продвигалась вперед на несколько дюймов — еще немного… и еще… еще немного…

Когда они выбрались на каменный выступ, Мира обессиленно рухнула на пол и закрыла глаза. Чудовищное напряжение отпустило ее. От усталости и страшной боли в перетруженном теле она начала трястись, и никак не могла успокоить эту дрожь. Она не чувствовала своих рук — они лежали словно две бесполезные коряги. Жойен вытянулся рядом с ней, прижавшись всем телом. Он до сих пор не оправился от потрясения и был странно спокойным, хотя его дыхание напоминало тихие всхлипы. Мира приподняла трясущуюся ладонь и обняла брата за шею, поразившись, какой холодной стала его кожа.

— Мы уже близко, Мира, — тихо сказал Жойен. — Нам осталось совсем немного, я чувствую это.

Девочка с трудом приподнялась на локтях и обернулась. Она проползла, цепляясь за канат, всего каких-то сорок футов, а казалось, что страшный путь занял не меньше лиги. Мост провис, покачивая охвостьями оборванного настила над светящейся зеленой пропастью.

— У нас нет выбора, Жойен, кроме как идти вперед, — безжизненным голосом сказала Мира.

Ей не хотелось подниматься. У Миры было лишь одно желание — остаться здесь, на каменном полу, и смежить веки, чтобы не видеть мельтешения зеленых огоньков. Просто лежать и, возможно, заснуть навеки в этом страшном колдовском подземелье.  
Но брат все решительнее дергал ее за рукав куртки, и она заставила себя встать, цепляясь за камни. Ноги не слушались ее, поэтому Мире пришлось прислониться к стене, чтобы собраться с силами.

Жойен снял с себя веревочную петлю, которая спасла ему жизнь на мосту, и бесстрашно направился к высокой арке-проходу.

— Идем, Мира! Мы совсем рядом!

Арка впустила их, дети оказались в самом странном чертоге, который только можно было себе представить. Сводчатый купол был покрыт черными корнями и переплетениями лиан, в которых вспыхивали и гасли зеленые огоньки. Зал был круглым, и двенадцать выдолбленных в камне альковов расходилось по его стенам. В каждом из них стояла статуя.  
Ниши были увиты темно-зелеными лианами и клочьями плотной серой паутины. Были ли это могилы древних подземных королей или изображения каких-то неведомых богов, Мира не знала. Стены чертога сверкали изумрудным блеском, и из них сочилась влага. Крупные капли воды срывались с потолка, а пол был покрыт густым мхом, словно диковинным пушистым ковром.

В самом центре зала возвышался огромный трон, выдолбленный в стволе живого дерева, уходящего куда-то ввысь, к потолку, пробивая верхушкой сплетения корней и лиан на каменном своде.

На троне сидела высохшая женская фигура в истлевших грязно-серых одеждах. Ее окутывали черные волосы — мокрые пряди, словно потоки темной воды, струились по ее коленям и стекали к подножию трона, простираясь полукружьем почти до середины чертога. Зеленый свет переливался на влажных густых волосах, и они напоминали спины тысячи болотных змей, слепившихся вместе в причудливое покрывало.

Лицо мертвой женщины было полностью скрыто волосами, выступал только острый подбородок — белая кость, покрытая частичками коричневой плоти. Женщина сидела на своем троне сотни, а может быть и тысячи лет. Ее тело постепенно разлагалось, и ветшали некогда пышные белые одежды, а волосы все росли и росли, вбирая в себя мертвые соки своей хозяйки, пока не выпили ее до конца.

Из широких рукавов выступали иссохшие кисти рук с длинными когтистыми пальцами. Они крепко сжимали какой-то круглый предмет, покрытый грязью.

Дети застыли перед страшным троном. Черные волосы у его основания зловеще блестели, казалось, что если подойти к ним поближе, они немедленно обовьют свою жертву и задушат насмерть.

— Болотная ведьма! — восхищенно прошептал Жойен. Его глаза загорелись. — Мы нашли ее! Это все правда! Ворона не обманула!

Он кинулся к мертвой женщине, вросшей в дерево-трон. Мира попыталась остановить его, но ее пальцы лишь скользнули по курточке брата.

— Жойен, постой!

Мальчик пробежал прямо по черным волосам и, привстав на цыпочки, дотронулся до рук скелета.

Мира обмерла и крепко зажмурилась.

— Не бойся… эта ведьма уже давно мертвая. Сир Мосс убил ее много лет назад, — раздался голос Жойена, а Мира, коротко выдохнув, открыла глаза.

Жойен вытащил из мертвых пальцев круглый шар и принялся счищать с него налипшие грязные комья. Прозрачная сфера мерцала темно-зеленым, и Мира вдруг поняла, что как только Жойен очистит поверхность этого волшебного кристалла, произойдет что-то ужасное.

— Жойен, брось его! Выкини этот кристалл! — отчаянно закричала Мира.

Она ринулась вперед, протянув руку, чтобы выхватить шар. Ее ступни предательски заскользили по черным прядям, и Мира грохнулась на пол, погрузившись лицом в склизкие волосы, пахнущие сырой плесенью. Она немедленно перевернулась на бок, но волосы мертвой колдуньи не отпускали ее, и девочка барахталась в них, словно в болотной тине, не в силах подняться.

— Жойен, брось его! Брось его немедленно! — продолжала кричать Мира, и вдруг увидела, как ярко вспыхнул кристалл в руках Жойена. Мальчик пошатнулся и выронил шар. Кристалл разбился на мелкие осколки и на мгновение ярко-зеленый туман окутал Жойена.

Мире удалось встать на четвереньки. Жойен, скорчившись, лежал у ног скелета на троне. Вокруг его головы валялись темные осколки.  
Мира, разрыдавшись, медленно подползла к брату. Она взяла его на руки — обмякшего и неподвижного. Она прижалась к его лицу, но не услышала дыхания. Жойен был мертв.

— Жойен… пожалуйста… не поступай так со мной! — закричала Мира и начала трясти брата. Голова мальчика безвольно моталась в ее руках. — Проснись! Проснись сейчас же!

Жойен внезапно открыл глаза. Мира отпрянула. Светло-серые глаза брата превратились в ярко-зеленые, и стали похожи на два кусочка болотного мха. Его лицо было отрешенным и безмятежным.

— О Боги, Жойен… как же ты меня напугал, — всхлипнула Мира и осторожно опустила брата на пол. — Твои глаза… они переменились… что произошло?!

Жойен приподнялся и вдруг отчетливо сказал:  
— Мира, я видел белую заснеженную равнину, и нас с тобой там. Мы шли за огромным волком куда-то в снега, но именно я показывал ему путь.

Мира замерла. Она всмотрелась в лицо брата. Вокруг рта Жойена залегли складки, а темно-зеленые глаза смотрели с такой печалью, что у девочки сжалось сердце.

— А что еще ты видел? — осторожно спросила она.

— Я помню только снег и наш путь вместе с волком, — покачал головой Жойен. — Мы должны были достигнуть какой-то цели. Но это случится еще не скоро.

Мира помолчала мгновенье и добавила:  
— Ты так меня напугал… Я думала, что туман из кристалла отравил тебя, и ты умер.

— Не в этот день мне суждено умереть, — грустно ответил Жойен.

Он встал и с жалостью посмотрел на истлевший скелет.

— Ты была права, Мира, — тихо произнес мальчик. – Болотной ведьмы никогда не существовало.

— Тогда кто **_она_** ? — недоуменно переспросила Мира.

— _**Древовидица**_. Но это неважно, — вздохнул Жойен. — Важно то, что я знаю, как выйти на поверхность. Проход совсем близко, и нам надо поторопиться, Мира. Уже глубокая ночь и нас разыскивает все Сероводье.

Мира с тревогой посмотрела на брата и поднялась на ноги:  
— Ты очень странно разговариваешь, и ведешь себя тоже очень странно… тебя как будто подменили. С тобой все хорошо, братик? Скажи мне, что с тобой все в порядке!

— Со мной все в порядке, — устало ответил Жойен. — Трехглазый ворон был прав. Теперь я смогу _**видеть**_. Всегда.

***  
Берег Быстринки кишел красными огоньками — казалось, все население Сероводья вышло на поиски пропавших детей Ридов. Основной отряд возглавлял сам Хоуленд.  
Когда подавленная Мира и молчаливый Жойен ступили на большой плот, лорд Сероводья обнял их обоих и прижал к себе так крепко, что у Миры перехватило дыхание.

— Несносные проказники! Как же вы всех напугали! Зачем вы отправились на Мертвые болота?!

Мира молчала, потупив глаза, а Жойен посмотрел прямо в лицо Хоуленда.  
Тот вдруг нахмурился и, взяв у Боулда Блэкмайра факел, приблизил его к сыну. При ярком свете Мира заметила, насколько стали похожи глаза Жойена и отца — как кусочки темно-зеленого болотного мха.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, пока наконец Хоуленд не промолвил с печалью в голосе:  
— Все-таки ты был призван, мой мальчик… Твое детство закончилось, Жойен.

— Я знаю, — тихо ответил тот.

— Что она дала тебе?

— Кристалл. А тебе?

— Зеленую ветвь, — грустно улыбнулся Хоуленд и повернулся к Мире.

Он взял ее лицо в ладони.

— Мира, девочка моя… ты должна забыть о святилище и обо всем, что там произошло, — сказал он. — Ты забудешь этот день. Он станет для тебя обычным сном. Засыпай и забудь о нем… засыпай… засыпай…

Мира заворожено смотрела в глаза отца, в которых клубился зеленый туман из волшебного кристалла, и сомкнула веки.

Она проснулась в своих покоях, ощутив, как слегка покачивается ее комната. Это означало, что Сероводный Дозор начал путь во владения Боггсов, на свадьбу старшего сына рода. Мира села, свесив ноги с кровати, и в ее голове вихрем пронеслась череда картин из сновидения — каменные подземные чертоги, мертвая равнина, истлевший скелет на деревянном троне… Она помотала головой, и кошмар рассеялся без следа.

Она вспомнила, что сегодня Жойен собирался вместе с ней отправиться на поиски хижины болотной ведьмы. Как хорошо, что замок двинулся в путь на день раньше, и ей не придется участвовать в этой глупой затее со сказочной ведьмой и Мертвыми болотами.

Мира, закутавшись в накидку, постучала в дверь комнаты брата.

— Жойен, мы опоздали. Замок уже плывет к Боггсам, и Мертвые болота далеко позади.

Жойен сидел на постели полностью одетый, задумчивый, с чуть нахмуренными глазами цвета болотного мха.

— Доброе утро, Мира! — серьезно сказал мальчик. — Нам не нужны Мертвые болота. Ведьма и ее хижина — это всего лишь сказка.

Он держал в руках древнюю книгу в кожаном переплете.

— Я хочу сделать подарок Боггсам на свадьбу — книгу со сказками Сероводья.

Он помолчал немного и добавил:  
— Мне приснилось, что леди Боггс качала колыбель с двумя младенцами, и рассказывала им сказку про змеиную королеву. У Боггсов скоро будут близнецы, и им пригодится эта книга.

— Близнецы — это дар Богов, — улыбнулась Мира. — И он дается очень редко. К тому же в роду Боггсов близнецов никогда не бывало.

— У них будут близнецы, — уверенно сказал Жойен. — Ты скоро убедишься сама, Мира. Мне приснился зеленый сон, а зеленые сны всегда сбываются.


End file.
